Whos With Who
by EverybodyLeaves
Summary: Peoples feelings are changing towards each other, maybe its for the best but then again nothing ever does go smoothly in One Tree Hill
1. Which Scott's in the Bed?

-1There is a lot going on in Tree Hill this year everyone is back from there college experiences and a lot has changed well alright not so much really, Brooke and Lucas got back together and now have an apartment, Karen has had her son and Nathan and Haley now have two children.

It is almost Christmas time, Christmas eve to be precise and everyone is excited and stressed at the same time making sure that everything is just perfect.

Brooke rolled over on the bed taking a deep breath. The guy lying next to her returned the smile with a cheeky grin and propped himself up on his arm, "I thought we agreed that we shouldn't do this anymore in case some one catches us?"

The brunette bit her bottom lip, "but Mr Scott it just adds to the pleasure knowing we could be caught , a little bit of adventure, anyways I am going to go take a shower now" she said and got out of the bed wrapped in nothing but a sheet. He watched her get up and then slipped another sheet round his waist.

"I think that I may have to join" they both laughed and then started kissing making there way towards the bathroom, Brooke kicked the door shut and turned on the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was at the mall pushing her sons stroller and weighed down by shopping bags, trust her to be the one to leave all of the Christmas shopping until Christmas eve she thought to herself, there was hardly anything left and her baby just decided to keep crying and needing something. Luckily Karen had offered to have her four year old daughter for a couple of hours while she went out, thank god for that although Nate was supposed to have had both of the kids but he made an excuse that he was busy doing something or other.

It was then she noticed her blonde headed friend in a woman's clothing store she smiled and wandered in, "Hey Luke shopping for yourself?" she smirked a little.

"Hey Hales and yer I need a new skirt for Christmas day so which one do you think suits me best?" he held them both up against himself in turn.

"In that case I guess your Brooke shopping leaving everything until last minute like me" He nodded

"Yer tell me about it just like every other year and Brooke is not the easiest person to buy for at all although I have a few surprises for her" Lucas told her as he headed to the counter to pay grabbing a few other things on the way.

"I am having the exact same problem …. Not shopping for Brooke, Nathan I mean what do you get the guy who says he has everything that he wants with me and the kids?" (little did she know this was not entirely true)

"Aww Hales that's really sweet of him" Luke said shaking his head wondering why she would be complaining about something like that.

"Anyways I got him a couple of play station games a top and some aftershave" she shrugged guys were really difficult to buy for, she checked her phone for the time

"oh god look at the time I really should be going now I have finished my shopping, so I will see you later at your moms café?"

Lucas nodded and took the bag from the sales person "thanks" her murmured to them and then turned back to Haley "Yes you will do cya later, and bye little man I will see you later" he said to his nephew and smiled and then headed of to a jewellery shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Brookes she had just finished fastening up her jeans and then went and quickly made the bed so that Lucas would not get suspicious at all she had to admit she felt a little guilty about what she was doing, but so much had changed. Smiling she put the teddy in the middle of the bed and went into the front room "So Mr Scott I think its about time you were going before someone starts asking questions"

He grinned as he pulled on his top and fussed with his collar a bit, Brooke shook her head and went over and did it for him "What would you do with out me" he put his arms round her and started to kiss her hard and then quickly pulled back before it went any further.

"I really should get going before Lucas gets home and catches us"

"yer alright she agrees" but it seemed so hard for him to go and she didn't want him to go, she started kissing him again as they headed over towards the door.

"So I will see you later at the café and then hopefully we can meet for a little alone time tomorrow" Brooke promised and kissed him one last time. Mr Scott opened the door.

"I still cant believe that were doing this were gonna have to tell them soon because although I love you its not fair to do it behind there backs I would rather that they know"

She nodded a little concern in her expression, some Christmas this would be although as long as everything went ok today and tomorrow for all there sakes everything would be ok. "yer alright Nate I will see you at the café" she grinned and he left to go back to his wife and children.


	2. Trouble is Brewing

-1Well this chapter is slightly shorter than the first one but it kind of links the two together so it needs to be there anyways please review once you have read it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millie heard her dad come in the door and threw her dolly to the floor and left her room almost tripping down the stairs so that she could be the first to get to her dad "Daddy" she screeched at him

"Hey there my little fairy Princess did you miss your dad did you" he tickled her a little bit until he saw Haley heading this way and he could tell from the look on her face it would be an awkward conversation "Millz why don't you go and play again for a little while, then daddy will come play with you alright" he said quickly before she could protest.

Nathan knew he was going to get questioned on where he had been all this time and tool a deep breath as he set a squirming Millie down who ran of back towards her room to go play and more stuff out and make a mess for Haley to tidy up.

Haley stopped just in front of Nathan holding baby Harry over her shoulder patting his back gently as she had just fed him, "Where have you been Nate I was worried sick you didn't answer your phone you were supposed to be back over a half hour ago"

Nathans old self momentarily showed through, the same Nate that had been horrible to Haley when they first met the Nathan that she didn't like one bit, then he replied "God Hales do I look like I am six to you or something… no so stop getting on my back all the time I am allowed to have a life and go out, so what if I am late back get over it!" he half yelled at her "I got a little tied up" he smirked

Haley shook her head at him "Whatever Nathan and I am pleased that you find this so very amusing because I sure as hell do not!, Just try not to be late forgoing to Karens café tonight think you can handle that? You have an hour if you start now you should be ready in time" she turned on her heel laying the baby in her arms and went to the nursery

"Hales baby wait…. Women!" he went into the bathroom and slammed the door forgetting what he had promised Millie all together.

Millie hated it when her parents argue and now she realised that her dad would not be playing with her she picked up her doggy teddy and hugged it very tight to her getting upset over the arguing. They seemed to be doing it a lot lately. She got up of the floor and went to her mom in the nursery, she was pleased she would be seeing her Uncle later she got on with him really well

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas snuck in the door very quietly and went and put the presents in the cupboard under the stairs and then went back to the door and slammed it making it look like he only just got home. "Hey girlfriend I am home!" he yelled loudly

Brooke made a weird squealing sound and went running to the door very fast, she really was a very natural actress, pretending to be normal around Lucas, she was definitely better than Nathan was at acting normal anyways "ooo hey boyfriend…. So wheres the shopping exactly either its very small in your pocket or you didn't get anything"

"I am sorry baby I got to the shops and they were either closed or just did have anything that would be suitable for you" he smirked at the look on her face "You will just have to wait and see what santa brings wont you" he then wrapped his arms round her and kissed her

Deep down in her stomach she felt a little guilty right now doing this to Lucas, no Brooke she thought you have to pull yourself together or it is going to look really really obvious that something is wrong, she just wished it was Nathan kissing her right now

"I saw Haley in the mall with Harry today, I swear that kid gets bigger every time I see him, it will be great that were all spending tonight and tomorrow together wont it" Lucas was really looking forward to tomorrow it would be a whole year since him and Brooke had finally gotten back together, it was in the evening two minutes to midnight and then he remembered another event from that evening but he shook that from his mind quickly.

Then he realised there had been silence between him and Brooke for a few minutes he laughed a little to change the mood "Day dreaming there baby girl?" he asked smirking

"Yer I was… come on lets go take a shower before we have to go out! She cheekily grabbed his hand and went with Brooke to the bathroom to 'shower'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three will be up soon and that is when the fun starts hehehe!!! Please review first


	3. The Last Supper

-1**Sorry that the last chapter was a little bit boring but I felt that it had to be there before this chapter was added, so read and I hope ya like it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

From outside if you saw Karen's cafe that night everything would seem normal the people all looked like they were having a great time enjoying the Christmas eve meal that was going on, however if you happened to be a couple of those people then you would realise how they were really feeling. A few of the tables in the café had been put together to allow them all to sit together. There were some fair lights flashing in the window a couple of the bulbs had blown but people were to busy to notice that. On the table there were plates of food now pretty much empty since there were so many of them there. Nathan, Haley and there two children, Brook, Lucas, Karen and her son. Every one that mattered to them most was there enjoying the very festive holiday together.

Harry yawned in Haley's arms, he had, had his bottle now and was ready to go to sleep for the night now, it was already 8 in the evening. Millie was sat at the table still eating everyone else had finished a half hour ago but she had been asleep when they first started eating and she talked so much and ate so slow. She had forced her mother and Uncle Lucas to stay sat at the table with her, they were sat there talking and passing Harry between them.

Karen's son Jason was sat at a table near the window now he had brought a few toys with him and was happily sat there playing with them waiting for Millie to finish eating so they could play together, he was watching a couple of people walk by as well. His mom Karen was in the kitchen bit smiling at everyone having a good time she loved to have all her family and friends around her especially at Christmas it was when she missed Keith the most. She poured some coffee into two cups and walked over to Haley and Lucas and set one down for Haley.

"thanks Karen and the meal was delicious" Haley said and took a sip of coffee passing Harry to Lucas for a while.

"Your welcome Haley and if you liked the meal today you should love tomorrows one" Karen grinned sipping her coffee watching her son playing happily she worried a little about him sometimes without his dad around but he seemed to cope ok.

While the rest of the had been sat waiting for Millie to finish her dinner and while they had been having a drink of coffee Brooke has said she was going to go out back and try and get a hold of her parents to say happy Christmas and Nathan had then said he was going to try and get a hold of his mom to make sure she was ok. No one had thought anything of it and not suspected anything with the fact that they had been gone so long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_About 20 minutes earlier_

"I am just going to try and get a hold of my parents to wish them a merry Christmas I feel as though I should bother because they wont" she smiled and slipped of her seat and headed out the back of the café opening her phone and then sent a text to Nathan telling him to come out the back.

Nathan who was still sat the table felt his phone go of in his pocket and opened it, he saw Haley looking at him inquisitively, "its just my mom trying to get hold of me, I will go out back and see if I can get hold of her wont be long" he smiled and got up from his seat and walked out back to where Brooke was closing the door so not to let the cold into the café, "very sneaky Brooke"

"Hey you know me… yer right like I would ever want to try and get hold of my parents after what they have been like with me, I just had to spend some time with you… so ya better get ringing your mother" she smirked a little bit slipping her phone into her back pocket.

Nathan grinned an put his phone into his pocket "yer I mean like my mom would ever try and get hold of me I am always the one that has to ring her"

"Its getting difficult having to be normal around them especially when I feel like this about you and its even more difficult tonight because all of us are together, don't get me wrong I wouldn't have it any other way because I love you Nate but I do feel a little bit guilty about it because were acting normal around them" she was babbling on, she still couldn't believe what was going on she just knew that she loved Nathan and wanted to be with him.

"Yer Brooke I know but we cant really tell them right now and especially not tomorrow its Christmas day and I have my two kids to think about as well, we will tell them in the New Year I promise Brooke but I have to think about more than just us because of the kids remember, although I don't Haley would ever stop me from seeing them and I want to be with you because I love you" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright then Nathan in the New year and I know you have to think about your kids I really get that trust me and kids need there parents as well, we will have to be careful about how we tell them we cant just be like Haley Luke me and Nate have been sleeping together for the past 3 months I don't see that working to well and me and you are sometimes not the best with words are we god its so con…"

Nathan started to kiss her while she was half way through her sentence she was worrying far to much about what was going on and it would only make it harder for her to act normal he knew that because he kept thinking about it to much, he pulled back and then his watch caught his eye "god Brooke we have been out here twenty minutes we better get back in before they think something's wrong alright?"

"Yer come on then lets go back to reality" she took a deep breath and walked back into the café.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you guys is everything ok you seemed to be gone a while?" Haley asked setting her coffee down taking a fussing Harry back from Lucas

"Yer its fine Brooke was just trying to get a hold of her parents and never managed and then I tried my moms phone but kept getting cut of, sorry we were so long" Nate replied sitting down on his seat putting one arm round Haley , using his other arm to pull Millie onto his knee as she yawned loudly.

Brooke went and sat down in her seat next to Lucas and watched Nathan with his family, it made her feel a little guilty because he would lose being able to be with his kids all the time but he said it was what he wanted and she knew that he loved her and she loved him as well.

Jason yawned and got of his seat and went over to his mom yawning "Mommy I am tired" he said and then went over to Lucas and climbed onto his knee "Luke I am tired" he said yawning again

Haley stood up with Harry "I think we should get going because its late for the kids and they all need there sleep and we need to get home so Santa can bring the presents don't we" she grinned at Millie and set Harry into his seat putting a blanket on him

Lucas stood up and Jason was already asleep "Mom me and Brooke are staying at yours tonight is that gonna be alright still?" he said he wanted to be with his mom in the morning she would need him

"yer of course it is Luke and then you can carry him saves my arms for a change" she grinned and picked up the other coffee cups and got ready to leave

Brooke smiled "I am tired aswell need a good nights sleep before tomorrow" she zipped up her coat tightly and slipped her hands into her gloves waiting to go

Nathan stood up Millie had her head on his shoulder and was drifting in and out of sleep "We will see you in the morning I hope Santa brings lots of presents" he smirked and looked at Haley "you ready to go babe?" he asked and used his spare hand to pick up the heavy car seat

"Yer I am lets go cya in the morning guys" she smiled and they left the café to go home

Brooke listened to Nate call Haley 'babe' she knew it meant nothing really but she wanted him to be able to call her that in front of other people not have to save it for when they were alone, she then realised Lucas had been talking "Yer sorry lets go" she left the café with Lucas, Jason and Karen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review this chapter and let me know what you think the sooner you review I will post the Christmas day chapter which believe me gets a lot more interesting.**


	4. Almost Christmas Dinner

-1**So this chapter is quite long but there is a lot happening in it, a quick brief outline though its Christmas day and its going to be done in classic One Tree Hill drama style.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Millie ran into the café screaming with her happy ear piercing scream, she was pushing a dolls stroller in front of her and the wheels were wobbling all over from the speed that it was being pushed. The little girl was clearly ecstatic that it was Christmas day. She was loving the experience it was the first one that she was really old enough to be able to understand… well the part where you get presents from people lots of and then you get to do what you want all day and yummy food and she would be able to see all of her family and eat chocolate and sweets. She was just loving this day and it was only 9, she had been up since 5.

"Grandma! Uncle Lucas, Auntie Brooke" she shrieked and then saw Jason, "Jason!"

"Millie!" he squealed and ran over to her grinning, they were best friends that was obvious. The two young children ran of to a corner of the café where Jason ad some of his new toys set up, they sat down and just started talking in the children like way and talking so fast it was hard to be able to distinguish separate words.

Nathan walked into the café next he was carrying a medium sized travel bag and in there was some of the toys that Millie had gotten for Christmas and insisted on bringing with her.

"Hey Luke, Karen, Brooke were here" he said quite loudly and then went and set the large bag down for Millie and opened it, he also had some of Harry's stuff with him in a slightly smaller bag and set that on a spare table near to the window and then headed over to the counter in search of the others. He was having a great Christmas day with his kids, but he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty at the same time because he had been cheating on Haley, he still loves Haley and probably always would have something there for her. But now he was in love with Brooke and he thought that this would be a difficult day because he would have to act all happy with Haley in front of Brooke.

Brooke was the first to walk out of the back and was drying her hands on a tea towel she smiled at Nate and blew him a kiss that was all she could right now with all the others around she couldn't risk them getting caught especially on Christmas day it was not fair on the others, especially on the children. She saw Millie playing over with Jason, she looks so much like her dad she thought to herself apart from her lips those were so much like Haley's, then she started to think about baby Harry and who he looked like, she frowned he didn't look a lot like Haley apart from the hair colour and his ears but those eyes were Luke's, but then Nathan and Lucas were half brothers.. 'Oh Brooke she thought stop thinking about such stupid things'.

"Hey Millie hunnie Happy Christmas, oh hey Nate yea Merry Christmas to you as well, where's Hale's?"

"Oh she's out at the car getting Harry sorted out, without waking him up, so something smells good?" he added at the end, he felt a little awkward around Brooke today, he didn't know why it was bothering him more today than any other day it was stupid and he just needed to start thinking about something else.

Lucas and Karen walked out of the kitchen smiling. Lucas set down a cloth on the front counter and took a deep breath he was looking forward to this dinner but he remembered other events that had happened on this day the previous year, he sighed he had to stop thinking about this though. Today he had something to do that would make this day more memorable for a different reason and he was kind of nervous about it. Little did they all know at this moment in time hat would be happening.

"Hey Nate, hey Millz happy Christmas sweetie" he said to his niece and smiled sitting down on one of the stools.

"Happy Christmas Nathan, Merry Christmas to you as well Millie hunnie" she smiled and set her cloth down. "and that nice smell is the food I have cooking for Christmas dinner but you will just have to wait for it" she was really looking forward to spending the day with all of her family in once place, she just hoped everything went smoothly and as long as no body tried to do anything stupid then it would be fine, but she just had this feeling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley was still outside sorting out Harry she was purposely stalling she remembered what happened this time last year; she needed to stop thinking about it. She clicked the stroller into place and set the baby bag on the handles and sighed going to the car she opened the back door and gently un-clicked the car seat and lifted Harry out without waking him up. She laid him in the pram and put a blanket over him slamming the car door she took a deep breath and put a smile on her face, she picked her purse up of the ground and hung that on a handle as well and then took the stroller into the café and grinned. "Hey you guys happy Christmas, sorry I took so long I couldn't find….. one of Harry's pacifiers"

Lucas went over to Haley and smiled and looked at his nephew who was starting to wake up, he looked up at Haley who nodded, he unbuckled the baby and lifted him out, "Happy Christmas little guy, and you to Hale's"

The baby pulled a big smile at his Uncle, who went and sat down with him. Lucas began to think while he held his nephew in his arms, a lot of things were going through his mind then he sighed how could any of it be true though that was just not possible he thought.

Haley set the stroller over by the window and pulled a bottle from the pocket and went over to the entrance to get behind the counter when Karen went over and stopped her pulling Haley into a hug. "Merry Christmas Karen, thank you so much for the gifts as you can see both of the kids are wearing there's, is it ok if I go warm this bottle?"

"Your most welcome and thank you for mine like wise I am wearing mine and the cooking book has helped me with some of the food for today now, and no it is not Ok I am not going to let you do anything you run around with your kids far to much so today your not… ah, ah, ah, no arguing hand the bottle over", Karen held out her hand and Haley reluctantly gave the bottle to Karen who then went back into the kitchen to heat it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley smiled and moved onto the stool next to Nate and smiled, she was really looking forward to this day, she had to keep putting the thoughts of last year to the back of her mind because thinking about it would only make it much worse. She was so grateful that Karen was being so helpful but there was no way that Haley would let her do everything today she would have to help because it was clear Brooke would not be much sue. Lucas would be best at entertaining the three kids and Nate well he would probably just sit around talking to Brooke. They had already had an argument this morning she was hoping they would be able to get through one day like Christmas day, but obviously not why would she think that.

Brooke could see the amount of tension between Haley and Nathan, she knew that Haley would not know anything but she couldn't help but wonder if she was suspicious about something that Nathan was doing, she shook her head and smiled at them both. "So then you guys isn't Christmas day just like the greatest, you get to spend time with the people you love and have great food and get gifts… and thank you so much for my new bag I just love it!" she grinned hoping that maybe she had managed to ease the tension a little.

"Yup Brooke its great and Millie is just loving it so much and it looks like Jason is as well, aww its so cute there playing together sweet" Haley smiled looking over at the two kids playing together so nicely. Yup she had to agree Christmas could be great and it was going to stay a great day for the sake of the kids, no matter what she wanted to say to Nathan.

Nathan didn't make any response to Brooke's comment and just sat there a lot of thoughts running through his mind. He wished now that he had never started the argument with Haley that morning he felt bad about it and it had kind of made the day seem worse in a way. He couldn't help but glance over at Brooke again and silent sighed to himself just wanting even more to hold her in his arms.

Karen walked back out of the kitchen she had to bottle in her hand. "Here we go all nice and warm for Harry"

"Thanks Karen" Haley said and went and gently slid of the stool and took the bottle from Karen.

"Haley I can feed him if you want?" Nathan said spinning on his stool to face her, he wanted to do something and by feeding his soon he would be able to sit for twenty minutes and not have to talk to them and would be able to think of something different.

"No Nathan its fine thanks Lucas can feed him since he has a hold of him and he's pretty settled with Lucas right now so there's no point passing him about for the moment" she knew Lucas would feed Harry so she took the bottle over to him and opened it and handed it to Lucas and smiled and then sat on a seat next to him. She didn't want to talk to Nathan right now after some of the things he had said before they left, he may have tried to apologise but she was still a little upset about it.

Nathan shook his head and took a deep breath and turned back to Brooke and pulled a sad face she was never like that with him she understood him more. He was a little hurt now Lucas got to feed Harry he was just his Uncle, surely he would have been fine to be passed to him it normally wasn't an issue. Just because Haley was in a mood with him it was different.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So a little bit more time passed for the gang everyone finally started to relax even Nathan and Haley were sat together now and Harry was asleep again in his pram, and then little two were asleep over by there toys, they were wiped from everything that was going on in the day. The time was about 12:30_

Karen walked out from the kitchen again she had a kitchen apron on since she did not want to mess up her nice new clothes. "alright then you lot about ten minutes until were going to sit down and eat…. Lucas you mentioned that you needed a ten minute warning so you could say something.. So go ahead" she smiled at her son knowing what he wanted to do she went and sat down in her seat near to Haley.

Lucas nodded and stood up taking a really deep and shaky breath he was nervous about what he was about to do he went to Brooke and took her hands standing her up.

Brooke had a confused look on her face what on earth was Lucas going to do she thought to herself, she was a little worried she had to admit.

"Brooke we have had some tough times to over come in the past there's no denying that, but I know how much that I love you" he got down on one knee and gently slipped his hand into his pocket and removed it opening a small box, inside was a white gold ring with a diamond set in the middle. "Brooke Penelope Davis will you marry me"

'Marry me… Marry me… Marry me' these two words were quickly playing over and over again in Nathans mind, had his brother just asked the girl he was in love with to marry him. Brooke would probably say yes though he thought, if she did he would have to make an excuse to get out and clear his head, he couldn't take it if she really did decide to marry him he wanted her. The words marry me were not words to be thrown around and he understood that now since he had said them to Haley.

Brooke looked at Lucas there was no visible expression show on her face right now there was nothing there and her eyes were un-able to meet his she couldn't do it she couldn't bare it any longer, why did he have to go and ask her to marry him. Why couldn't he just be happy with the way things were. Why was he going to make her feel as though she had to say something truthful now. She gently shook her head as tears began to stream down her eyes. "I am sorry Lucas but I can't… because I am in love with Nathan"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There ya go people so its out in the open now,,, I know I kind of cut it short there but the next chapter will reveal more.**

**So if you want the next lot of this soon then please leave me a review**


End file.
